


Butterfly Effect

by VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Sane Voldemort, Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months since the death of Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic is free to do as it has always wanted and are mercilessly slaughtering everyone even suspected of being Dark or being a Dark sympathizer. Eighteen year old Harry Potter is the leader of the resistance, fighting against friend and foe for an equal world, labeled a Dark Lord and accused of betraying everyone.  When a burst of accidental magic sends him back in time to his fourth year, Harry sets in motion a plan to aid Voldemort in his quest, while he sets in motion his own plans to destroy the ministry before it becomes too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Nc-16, Explicit, MA-16+, R
> 
> Themes: Dark Magic, War, Darkness, Time Travel
> 
> Warnings: Bloody Violence, War, Sexual Content
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This Is A Work Of Fanfiction Based On The Works And World Of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Saga. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All Rights To Harry Potter And His World Go To J. K. Rowling And Her Associates. Thank You! ~ V

## Butterfly Effect

**Chapter One - Strange Magic**

**Prior To 1994 - 1995 School Year**

* * *

Harry James Potter sucks in a shocked halfway choked gasp of breath, his emerald eyes flying wide open as he lurches up in his bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs. His wide eyes quickly scan his blurred surroundings, darting about to categorize every single thing, from what looks like crumbled balls of parchment on the floor to the shelves of broken toys with suspicion. It is no hardship to figure out his whereabouts, although the same can not be said  of how exactly he got here. Here being an exact replica of his bedroom in the Dursleys home, sometime circa 1994 or 1995 if he were to guess when only seconds earlier he was in the middle of a seemingly hopeless battle against the people he once foolishly believed he could trust. Clearly he is either hallucinating or having an odd fever dream from the spell which had hit him, suspiciously green like the killing curse, or he has been kidnapped by someone he has no problems admitting is impressively dedicated, albeit lacking in mental functions,  and the aforementioned spell was an unfamiliar sleeping curse. If the later he may just compliment his kidnappers right before he kills them for daring to do so. They are either very brave or very stupid, clearly of the light side, and given the small number who ever saw his home, he can narrow the list to four suspected people. Hallucinating seems a more likely scenario, though not nearly as entertaining.

Harry pulls himself off the lumpy mattress, stretches, and when he can't find his contacts he scrambles about for his glasses without looking. They are on his nightstand, like he expects them to be, because his kidnapper is nothing if not dedicated and thorough. He puts them on, then frowns as his world goes from blurry but tolerable, to looking as though he licked and smudged his lenses. He forgot how bad his eyesight was and, as he spells the lenses to his current prescription, he can't help but marvel over his kidnappers dedication once again. These are his old glasses, the ones he wore from age six to seventeen, the ones that were always a prescription or two off, the ones he wore before it became more practical to switch to a set of magical contacts that were slowly fixing his eyesight. With better eyesight he can see the smaller details that he missed, like the cobwebs in the corners, and the writing on the crumpled parchment. There is a letter to Sirius unfinished on his desk, talking about how he is going to be at the Weasleys home for the Quidditch World Cup, and he recognizes it with ease. The set up is flawless, an exact match to his fourteen year old self's bedroom,  but his reflection on the window is not that of his fourteen year old self. He can't help but feel grateful that he has not been changed, in part because it means kidnapping is even more likely now, and his abductors are not stupid enough to try and revert his age to try and convince him that he is actually in the past, which says something of how clever they are. Not that he looks eighteen anyways, or that it matters overly much, but this does lead to enemies underestimating him often, which is a big mistake given that he is literally the most powerful person in the magical world, not to mention the most feared Dark Lord in seven centuries.

It is strange what nearly six months leading a rebellion against the supposed good guys can do to someone.  A little over six months ago he was the brave young defeater of the evil Voldemort, saviour of the magical world, and then the Ministry Oppression came. No one wanted to go against the Ministries actions all of them seeing it as a necessary evil to endure for peace and justice. Anyone accused of being Dark or of being a Dark sympathizer, was targeted and killed. They had no defense. Harry was the only one to publicly protest, the only one to outwardly question their cruelty,  automatically labeling him a betrayer, a sympathizer, and an enemy of the government.  Voldemort had not been dead for more than a month when he became a Dark Lord and started the resistance. They fought tooth and nail, attacking with a fast and ruthless stratagem, and Harry led those he once fought against with more ease than he ever led  the light. Only six months ago he was a light wizard, ready to witness a new age, and now he is feared and loved by people all over the world. Strange how little time it took for his entire outlook on life to shift so drastically,  or how little time it took for his friends to turn their backs on him.

Harry shakes his head to get back to the present problem. He can't afford to get lost in thought right now. He doesn't expect his abductors to be stupid enough to leave his wand, ,but he rifles through the drawers anyways. The door is locked, the drawers are either empty or filled with broken toys. The amount of attention paid to getting all the details just right is incredibly suspicious. Harry would almost actually believe if it wasn't for the fact that he has so many powerful enemies. Six months ago if he woke up in what appeared to be his fourteen year old self's bedroom he definitely would have just rolled with the punches and accepted it as it appeared. No questions asked. He's smarter nowadays, and his kidnappers have already made their first mistake. They forgot that he is perfectly capable of magic without his wand.

He concentrates and moves his hands, channeling his magic to cast a Tempus Majora, which will give him both the time and date. Shimmering white letters write themselves in the air above his hands and Harry frowns and casts it again. The spell says that it is the day the Weasleys are supposed to be coming to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup, at half past four in the morning, but that can't be correct. Harry frowns deeper and considers the possibility that there are wards that he cannot feel for some reason, including one to mess with the date, but the possibility is too low to really consider.

Harry unlocks the door of his room and sneaks out to check the rest of the house. It is a perfect fit for his memories, and in the rooms he sees people who look just like the Dursleys. He casts some sleeping spells to make sure they stay asleep while he draws a bit of blood and casts some spells on them. There are no spells or potions to change blood, so there us no doubt they are the Dursleys.  The problem,  Dudley has been dead for three days, Petunias is supposed to be in a coma, and Harry killed Vernon himself two months ago.

The good news is that he has not been kidnapped. The bad news is that now he is sure he is either hallucinating or sleeping. Either that or he really is in the past, which would be difficult since they destroyed all the time travel devices in his fifth year. Maybe he ate bad food. He knew that rat tasted funny.

Harry spends the next several hours pacing up and down in his room, trying to decide what to do. The thing is, he can't help but feel like this could really be happening. He might actually be in the past. He might have an opportunity to fix things, and he really wants that. But at least if it is a dream the worst that can happen is he wakes up disappointed that it really was just a dream. If it isn't, if he is really back in time somehow, he has just as much chance of creating an even worse future as he does creating a better one. Thus his dilemma. He has only just decided that the risk is worth the potential reward when Aunt Petunia barges into his room at eight, obviously confused that it is unlocked, and screams.

At first he does not know why she is screaming, but then his mind catches up to the fact that he is not in his fourteen year old body,  and he was only just fighting for his life. He's covered in blood, his own and others, dirt, and hell only knows what else. His clothing, clearly a set of magical robes, are torn, and he himself looks nothing like he would have when they locked him up last night. He acts fast putting her, and the other two when they come to investigate, under the Imperious curse. He oblivates the Dursleys and plants memories of a magical growth spurt and the subsequent punishment in their minds. Then he orders them to go downstairs, cook their own food, and get the fireplace ready for the Weasleys to get him.

**~*~ ~*~**

While they do that he gets himself cleaned up. He takes a shower for the first time in five months, shaves the lopsided scruff off his chin, and cuts his hair, which had grown to his waistline in the short half a year following his defeat of Voldemort,  and Harry has no qualms about chopping it back to his shoulder blades. He had come to like the length, but it had gotten a bit much with the war, and the length of one and a half years growth in three months is not something he can blame on his supposed magical growth spurt. He casts some cleaning charms and transfigures his robes into fitting muggle-esque styled clothing. He stares at himself in the mirror. He looks fifteen at most now, and he can not figure out whether to complain or feel relieved. Alas, Harry has been cursed by a combination of malnutrition, neglect, and good genes from both sides of his gene pool, and is therefore cursed, or blessed if he listens to Luna's lies, to look much younger than his age. That doesn't take into account the fact that he can not die, because he killed Voldemort and Trelawney's prophecy made it to where he couldn't die by any hands aside from Voldemort, and that little fact also means he won't age if Trelawney's prediction is true.

Harry hates prophecies. Trelawney's prophecy ruined his life even before he was born, and the fact all of her predictions have eventually come true in some way has fucked him over doubly so.

Harry leaves the Dursleys under the unforgivable for the rest of the day, leaving him alone to strategize. He still is not convinced that this is really happening, that he won't wake up from this wacky dream in the enemy's dungeons, but in the interest of at keeping his options open in case it is, he doesn't want to mess up spectacularly and force himself into an even worse future that may not result in the same odd time-loop situation. He needs to carefully plan everything. He can not overlook anything.

His first major change has to be the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. He has to make sure to gain audience with Barty, and by proxy Voldemort, as soon as possible. This will be difficult, Barty won't never blindly trust him, especially as Harry Potter, but the sooner he can get to the Dark Lord, the sooner he can decide if he can call him an ally, or nemesis. His quest will be much easier to pull off with Voldemort's genius and experience, but he can do it on his own if he must. Perhaps he will help Barty hide after the Aurors show up to combat the Death Eaters, gain a little trust, or at least a favor, and send him back to Voldemort with a letter proposing an alliance between the two of them, or at the very least a meeting to determine if he is open to an audience with him.

If he is amicable, and Harry desperately hopes he is, Harry will help him as well. They have some views that do not match up, and they are likely to fight and curse each other quite a bit, but they have some views that go together perfectly. The muggles Harry doesn't care about. He'll let Voldemort find a way to separate their worlds, or kill them all if he must, provided it is done in a way that doesn't reveal the magical world. The muggleborns he thinks can be taught proper magical history and tradition, and they can separate them from their homes at birth so that they are loyal to the magical world instead of the muggle world, brought up learning the magical way with no loyalty to the muggle world. It should not be too hard to accomplish, it only took him a month under some very strict teachers and some illegal and highly potent mental enhancement potions after all, but if it proves too much of a hardship then he can understand that too.

Of course, even if he can convince Voldemort to become his ally and do his resurrection ritual earlier, it is too late for Voldemort to undo the plans for the Triwizard tournament. That brings to mind Cedric Diggory, and his death in the Triwizard tournament. He'll probably be safe from death if Voldemort and Harry have an alliance, but Harry would rather that he didn't play at all. Harry doesn't necessarily mind the idea of playing again, without being forced this time, it might even be fun. He'll probably put his name in the Goblet and let it decide. He's likely to be chosen, and he can use the tournament to his advantage, but he does not need to. He can find other ways to make sure Cedric does not die, and really the only other thing playing in the tournament would do is alleviate his boredom and give him an excuse to be alone often, until he wins at least.

Speaking of school, he should also make sure to contact the ancient runes and arithmancy professors to ask for placement tests. He knows he is a little over his supposed current age group, so hopefully he can convince them to add him to the classes, and hopefully get his hands on a time turner. A standard student issue time turner goes back a maximum of twenty-four hour long turns in one use. There is a lot he can do living each day twice over. Even better, his fame may grant him the use of a higher student issue time turner, which would be exactly the same except he can use it three times in a single twenty-four hour cycle, giving him the ability to live each day up to four times.

Of course so much time travel will fast become addictive, and considering he is already addicted to the Sangsorn draught, a potion for mental enhancement doubling as a magic booster that will have only just been published this year, maybe getting a time addiction is not a good idea. Maybe there is a spell or potion to fix that. Speaking of potions though, he should get in contact with Pira Sangsorn, under a  pseudonym of course, and some of his other potion dealers. Nutrition potions, a steady diet and exercise, and some patience will fix all the effects of long-term abuse, neglect, and war, and as a bonus it will make it look like he is ageing, just in case he really won't age due to Trelawney's prophecy. Still, the risks involved with him possibly getting time addiction are far outweighed by the benefits.

The majority of his problems did not happen until after his fourth year had come to an end, so really he doesn't need to change much more this year, aside from emancipation and making sure he never has to see the Dursleys again.

Harry spends his last three hours before the Weasleys come pick him up in Diagon Alley. He mostly just wants to see it whole and filled with people again. He talks to the goblins to start the process of his emancipation, leaving with plenty of coins to spend and a portfolio filled with parchment forms he needs to sign. He does his school shopping, and buys himself clothes that fit while he is at it, and gets an extremely expensive broom service kit because he can. He gets back to the Dursleys home with half an hour to spare, and he spends most of that cleaning, packing, and mentally preparing himself to see the people who have either died or betrayed him in the future.

**~*~ ~*~**

The meeting between the Dursleys and the four Weasleys goes off much the same as it had the first time around. Ron, Fred, George, and Arthur come in through the fireplace in a burst of green flame, provoking the Dursleys to scream. Harry had ordered them to act like they usually would in reaction to wizards only five minutes before they arrived, so they are just as frightened and insulting as the usually are. The biggest difference is how the four Weasleys react to seeing him. He can only imagine the shock they are feeling. They sent him home a too small, too thin, too shy little boy in baggy clothes more fitting for an elephant, round taped glasses, and shortish messy hair. No doubt they expected exactly that to be waiting for them. Instead they get to pick up a still too thin, taller, sharper featured version of him with long wild hair, no glasses, and clothes that actually fit. No matter, Dudley still ends up eating the ton-tongue toffee, and Harry still follows the desperately laughing twins back to the Burrow, laughing so hard his sides almost split as he tells them how everything panned out. He still watches Molly yell at the twins, still gets introduced to the others, and he still smiles like a loon over the antics of the elder Weasley brothers.

They get to the Quidditch World Cup with the Diggory bunch the next morning, Ron still makes a fool of himself for the Veela, though Harry does not since he realized that he had no love for women during his future catharsis. Ireland still wins, Krum still gets the snitch, and the Death Eaters still come to crash the after party. Ron's wand is the one stolen, since Harry's is in a proper holster, and as the chaos reigns, Harry escapes his friends and sets part one of the plan in motion.

He undoes the transfiguration he did on his black battle robes this morning and slips on a golden mask that only covers the top half of his face under his black hood. He joins the Death Eaters in their mindless destruction, gaining many confused looks as they try to discover just who is fighting beside them. At some point a Death Eater in a traditional bone white full face mask lands beside him, throwing a rainbow of vicious curses at the Aurors. Harry smirks when he notices the long platinum hair of his current dueling ally. When they have dispatched of the small group he grins at Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't recognize you." He says suspiciously. "That's a problem considering I organized this raid."

"No doubt because that little decoration on your left arm has been acting up." He purrs with a smirk. "What color is your mark these days, Lucius, red or black?"

At this point one other has joined them, and he gasps at him as Malfoy does. Both have wands pointed at him in seconds. Harry smirks wickedly. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Who are you?" Malfoy asks.

"No one of importance." He offers. "I simply come bearing a message."

"What message?" The other asks.

"Be ready for the moment when your mark burns and the Dark Lord calls you too his side." He advises. They gasp and stutter, trying to talk over one another,  and Harry looks over their shoulders as the morsmorde is cast. "Oh, that's my cue gents. I've a Dark Lord to see. Don't let the Aurors catch you." He apparates near Barty without waiting for an answer.

Barty startles, throws an Avada Kedavra, and his eyes widen as Harry easily blocks the curse. They become even wider when Harry casts a shield around him just in time. Stunners come from all sides, and Harry has just enough time to duck, block, and shield. He grabs hold of Barty's wrist and apparates, just scarcely missed by another stunner. They land outside the Dark Lord's current base of operations, Barty on his knees and Harry smirking down at him.

Barty has his wand immediately pointed at Harry's throat, hostile from the kidnapping and the fact that he knows where the Dark Lord is staying. "Who are you?" He growls.

"Someone of no consequence." He answers. "I just figured I'd save you the trouble of being stunned, running away from your father, and gallivanting off to find the Dark Lord, when I can just as easily just bring you to him."

Dark brown eyes widen and he suddenly realizes just where they are. He looks back and forth between the house and Harry. "How? What?"

"Come along sweetheart." Harry rolls his eyes, walks up the path, and kicks open the door. Barty lets out a distressed noise. Voldemort's homunculus looks stunned to see him dragging Barty by the arm. "Honey,  I'm home."

It is Harry who gets the biggest surprise however. Voldemort grins softly at him. "Took you long enough." Voldemort says in a raspy voice. "Was beginning to think I was the only one."

Harry's eyes widen. "You're back too!" He gasps, not believing his luck. If Voldemort has his memories too, then suddenly his life has gotten so much easier.


End file.
